


Sous les étoiles

by Ploum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Last moment before separation, Stars, Teen Romance, Unconfessed Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Mai a rejoint Zuko sur les toits, alors qu'il contemple les étoiles, afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant son propre départ avec sa famille, loin de la capitale.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Sous les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Avatar le Dernier Maitre de l'Air appartiennent à ses ayants-droits, je ne détiens aucun droit les concernant. Cet OS a été écrit en cadeau à flo-nelja dans le cadre de l'échange de l'été 2020 organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal. Seuls l'histoire et quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent de ce fait.

– Zuko ?

La tête tournée vers le ciel, l’adolescent ne réagit pas à l’interpellation ; la voix faible n’avait pas suffi à l’extraire de ses pensées. Mai hésita à réitérer son essai, plus fort cette fois, mais elle n’osa pas, de crainte de le déranger. Elle s’interrogea un instant sur la pertinence de sa venue. Zuko était stressé et aspirait sans doute à rester seul. Elle-même aurait préféré passer ses derniers instants à la capitale en sa compagnie car elle devait repartir le lendemain avec ses parents, et elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps elle aurait l’occasion de le revoir. Malgré cela, ce n’était sans doute pas le moment d’assouvir un vœu aussi égoïste.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de tergiversions, elle décida de rester malgré tout et elle s’approcha de lui jusqu’à s’asseoir à ses côtés. Elle détendit ses jambes et les laissa pendre dans le vide. Leurs épaules se frôlant, elle se sentit rosir à cause de leur proximité. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, comme une tentative pour contenir son émotion, avant de reporter ses yeux dorés droits devant elle. Le jeune prince s’était isolé sur une toiture haute pour observer les étoiles, points d’argent piquetant la voûte céleste couleur d’encre et exempte de nuages. Ainsi avaient-ils une vue imprenable sur la cité, dont les milliers de lanternes éclairaient les rues et les bâtisses. Le paysage au-delà s’étirait devant eux et donnait une impression d’immensité presque vertigineuse. Le temps était clément et doux, parfait pour ce genre d’initiative. C’était simple et habituel, de fait la jeune fille y était peu sensible, pourtant elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle Zuko avait ressenti le besoin de venir là.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Zuko sentît sa présence et jetât une œillade à son encontre. Gêné par sa proximité, il se racla la gorge, ce qui attira le regard insondable de Mai sur lui. Confronté à sa neutralité tranquille, il ne sut que dire et se contenta de détourner le regard. Azula aimait bousculer Mai sur lui et les taquiner au sujet de leur couple imaginaire, mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée des sentiments réels de la jeune fille pour lui.

– Je n’avais pas vu que tu étais là.

Son ton était presque celui de l’excuse. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

– Je ne me suis pas vraiment signalée.

Elle n’évoqua pas le fait qu’elle l’avait déjà interpellé une fois, se disant que la responsabilité lui revenait. Et puis, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l’avait été, elle n’aurait pas cru qu’il la repérât si vite… Et en un sens, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d’eux n’osa prononcer un mot, autant par crainte d’une maladresse que dans l’idée que les paroles n’étaient pas nécessaires dans un moment pareil. La présence de l’autre à leurs côtés leur suffisait et magnifiait cet instant des plus banaux. Ce n’était plus une simple observation du ciel mais un moment de partage à deux.

– Tu angoisses à cause du conseil de guerre ? finit par lâcher Mai d’une voix neutre.

Celle-ci ne collait pas avec ses émotions ; si son visage était serein, son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil au garçon. Lui avait reporté son attention vers le ciel, cependant son hésitation était visible. Il ne tarda pas à avouer :

– Un peu.

Mai hocha la tête. Quelques secondes s’égrenèrent dans un silence paisible, uniquement interrompu par les bruits de la vie courante en contrebas, puis elle reprit :

– Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien et que tu sauras faire honneur à ton statut et à ton père.

Zuko se tourna vers elle, une moue interloquée sur ses traits. Après quelques secondes, il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement qui réchauffa la jeune fille autant qu’il la chamboula. Elle leva aussitôt la tête pour échapper à son regard, dans l’espoir qu’il ne vît pas ses joues empourprées. Elle ne sut jamais si cela avait été le cas et cela n’avait aucune importance. La soirée était belle et la compagnie de l’autre aussi douce que réconfortante. Aussi, ils ne parlèrent plus, décidés d’en profiter ainsi, épaule contre épaule, les yeux rivés vers les hauteurs. Une belle façon de passer leurs derniers instants ensemble avant le départ de Mai, jusqu’à une prochaine rencontre à la date incertaine.

Une date qui se ferait plus lointaine qu’aucun d’eux ne l’escomptait. Après tout, comment auraient-ils pu prévoir la tragédie qui conduirait Zuko à se consacrer à la quête d’un homme réduit à une simple légende pour retrouver son honneur perdu et sa place parmi les siens ?


End file.
